Renesmee at camp
by sistenbaylie
Summary: After Renesme and Percy fly away in the sunset. What next?
1. Chapter 1

**Italic is either Greek and Latin or thoughts or dreams and past events. Bold is my comments and tidbits. (what kind of word is tidbit? One with the story!) Enjoy!**

We fly over the world. Nessie watches in wonder. We fly fast and far.

"This is so cool Percy." Nessie tells me.

"I know. Want to stop for lunch soon?" I ask her.

We had been flying for about 1 hour and ½.

"Sure. Near a forest would be nice." She adds.

Styx. I forgot she's half vamp. The world under us is_ all_ forest.

"Right. One forest coming up." I say and we drive.

Nessie screams then giggles and holds my waist tighter. We fly down in some trees and get off

"_Thanks Blackjack. Go rest. We will be back soon." _I tell him and he licks my hand.

"_Great boss. See you soon." _He says before walking into the forest.

"What now?" Nessie asks.

"We find a town." I say and pick her up and place her on my back.

I find a stream and take a drink and Nessie laughs.

"You think thats funny?" I ask, smiling.

She nods. I squirt her. She giggles harder. Now I'm all powered up you could say, I run. Sprint up that hill. Nessie laughs.

"I'm not as fast as your dad or anything but I can get up there pretty well." I say and she jumps off.

Theres a diner across the street. We sit down and the waiter gives us a look.

"Do you two know what time it is?" He asks.

It's dark out. Must be late. Crap. Nessie should probably get to bed.

"No." I say.

"11:30." The guy says.

"Cool." Nessie says.

I laugh and the guy has a weird look on his face.

"What would you like?" He asks

We get two burgers and cokes. Nessie eats fast. When we are done she runs off and I sit with Blackjack and think of what to do next. By the time we got to camp it would be really late and people would get mad if we woke them up. Let's do it. Nessie comes back.

"What's the plan?" She asks.

"We fly to camp and pray that Annabeth is on watch and won't let the dragon eat us." I tell her and she makes a face.

"It's going to be fun. Trust me." I add.

"I have one question. Is Annabeth your girlfriend?" She asks, giggling.

"I think so. Sh. Don't tell her." I say and she giggles then we hop on and fly home.

**Some time later...**

"We are here. I have another idea." I say and make a quick dive.

We land in the lake and Black jack freaks out and I grab Nessie and shoot to the surface.

"Stay." I say and drive back in for Blackjack.

_What was the point of that? You should know that wings and water don't go together." _Blackjack says.

"Don't worry. I got this. Poseidon's son, remember?" I say grinning.

I hear a "_Stupid Barnacle Brain." _and laugh.

"Don't worry. My dad wouldn't hurt you." I say and pull him out.

"_Don't ever do that again." _Blackjack complains.

"See you later. Come on Nessie." I say but she's dead asleep on the grass.

I pick her up bridal style and hike the hill. I see the Stoll brothers on watch and am glade we took a swim. They see me and wave.

"Hey." I say, walking over.

"Hey Perce. We thought you where dead for sure. Have you hugged a Hellhound recently?" Conner asks, sniffing the air.

"No, Nessie's half vampire. Where's Annabeth?" I ask and their jaws drop.

"Man! Where'd you get her?" Travis asks.

"Forks Washington. Where's Annabeth?" I ask again.

"Holy Zeus. She was devastated when you didn't come home. I saw her with Clarisse in the rec room like 10 minutes ago." Conner says, looking at Renesmee.

"Thanks. See you later." I say and walk to my cabin, number 3.

I set Rensmee on the empty bunk and see Tyson, my cyclops brother sleeping in his bed. The fountain bubbling nicely. I want to just fall asleep but I need to find Annabeth.

I knock on her door and wait. One of her sisters answer.

"Hey, sorry but is Annabeth here?" I ask.

The girl wipes her eyes and blinks.

"Yeah sure. Annabeth." She disappears into the dark cabin.

When Annabeth comes to the door she about knocks me over.

"PERCY!" She screams and hugs the salt out of me. **(lol get it?)**

"Where the Styx where you?" She demands. I laugh.

"What version do you want?" I ask, she gives me a questioning look.

"The clean version first, then if it's total Hellhound poop I want the other." She says and I grab her hands and we walk to the lake.

"I made a volcano go boom then flew to Washington state and they let me ride here on Blackjack with their half vampire daughter who's sleeping in my cabin with Tyson." I say and she just stares at me.

"Ok, give me the other one." So I tell her and she stares at me.

"They let you bring her here?" She asks.

"Yeah. She's cool though. She's about 8ish and totally smart and stuff. I'm just worried about the Ares kids getting to her." I say, watching the Naiads sleep. (**I don't know if they do. Let's pretend.)**

"Me too. So, they didn't suck your blood or anything. That must have been really creepy." She says, making a face.

"Naw." I say, smiling.

She blushes. She looks so pretty in the moonlight. I lean in and kiss her lightly. She kisses back. I hear a owl hoot somewhere and think of Athena.

"I really like you Percy." She whispers.

"I do too. Did you know you are really pretty?" I whisper back, her head on my shoulder, looking up at me.

"Now I do. Thank you Percy." She says softly.

I kiss her again and she sighs.

I look behind us then back at Annabeth.

"I think we should go before we get in trouble. See you tomorrow Wise Girl" I say.

"See you tomorrow Seaweed Brain." She whispers back and we part ways.

I fall asleep feeling like I could hold up the world. Man I love camp.

**How was that? I thought that was a good end. Should I keep going? **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I show Nessie all the places on the way to breakfast. She oohs and awes.

When we get to the dining pavilion I see Chiron in full horse form.

"Hello Percy. Nice to see you alive again. Who might this little lady be?" He asks and Nessie kind of hides behind me.

"This is Renesmee Cullen. Her parents thought it would be good if she came to camp because she's a half-blood." I say, trying to pull her from behind me.

"Half blood?" He asks.

"Half vampire." I say.

Mr. D the camp director comes over.

"Half vampire. Finally something interesting to this dull camp. Nice to meet you Renesmee." He says, smiling.

My jaw drops. Mr. D or Dionysus is never nice to anyone or remembers their names. He hardly ever smiles.

"You too." She says.

I pull her to my table.

"You are really lucky. He never remembers anyones names. He still doesn't know mine. Just don't get on his bad side. Dionysus can move fast if he wants to." I say and she smiles her shining smile.

"Don't worry. I have my ways." She says, smiling. I laugh

"Good. Oh crap." I say, here comes Clarisse.

"Hey punk. We thought you where having tea with Hades himself. Glade to see you came back, now I can punch you to a pulp. Where's your girl friend Seaweed Brain?" She asks.

When Annabeth calls me that it's cool, not Clarisse though. Riptide is in my hand faster than you can blink. There's a small crowd. Fights are really common here. I glare at her.

"None of your beeswax. Looks like your Daddy isn't here to help you. Guess I'll have to snap that light stick, _again_." I say back.

"Like you could. Who's the little girl?" She asks, nodding at Renesmee.

"Half vampire. I hear she's got a wicked bite." I say grinning.

Nessie grins, showing all her teeth. Clarisse shrugs.

"I'm not going to fight you. Have a good day sweetie." She says to Nessie.

Nessie didn't seem to like that. She frowns and puts her hands on her hips.

"I'm tougher than you think. I bet I could pin you faster than you could pin me." She says, glaring at Clarisse.

"You're on. To the field." She says.

We walk to the area and Nessie gives me a look.

"You sure you can do this? She's really tough. If you get hurt you have to tell your parents I told you it was a bad idea." I tell her.

"Relax Percy, I grew up with all those boys and Emmett." She says, smiling.

"I don't believe you." I say.

"Trust me." She says, putting her hand on mine

She walks over to Clarisse and smiles at her.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" Nessie asks her.

"In your dreams." Clarisse says.

I can tell there is something off with her. Nessie give me one last smile and then its over. Clarisse is on her back in the dirt and Nessie looks like she never moved.

"Whoa." I say and she giggles.

Clarisse stands up and glares at me then walk to her table.

No one says anything and we go to eat.

I see Annabeth at her table and she smiles when she sees me. Nessie nudges me and smiles.

"Did you kiss her yet?" She asks. I nod and she giggles.

Chiron stands up and every goes quiet.

"We have a new camper. Renesmee, will you please stand up?" He asks and she does.

"This is Renesmee Cullen. She's a half-Blood but not half god. She is half vampire." he says

people start whispering. He waits and people go quiet.

"With that in mind have a wonderful breakfast and a wonderful rest of your day. I hope you will all welcome her." He finishes than goes to sit with Mr. D.

Everyone turns to look at us. I just shrug at Nessie and we dig in after we give offerings. After breakfast we go to arts and crafts. We paint and goof.

"Hey. New kid eh?" A Hermes kid asks.

"Yeah. This is Nessie. Nessie this is.." I say then laugh

"Jesse. Nice to meet you." He says then goes back to his picture.

After that everyone was saying hi. At lunch the Ares kids ask Nessie to sit with them.

"Should I go?" She asks me.

"I don't care. Do what you want." I say then go back to my cheeseburger.

She ends up going there. All day I'm alone.

"Hey brother." I hear as I walk to dinner.

"Tyson. Hey, where have you been all day?" I ask.

"Busy. You're with the new kid? Awesome. How was your day?" He ask.

"Annoying." I grumble.

We goof all dinner and walk back together till we hear a scream.

"PERESEUS JACKSON YOU ARE SO DEAD!"


	3. Chapter 3

We ran to the scream. It was Annabeth. Uh oh. When we got to the showers she was all wet in her jeans and tee.

"Why?" She demands.

"Why what?" I ask.

"You know what. Is it 'Freeze Your Girlfriend' day?" She asks, her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. What happen?" I ask.

"You. You froze the water in the showers. You are the only Poseidon kid." She states, still trying to glare a hole in me.

"No I didn't. I was with Tyson. Right?" I turn to him.

"Yeah. Wasn't Percy." Tyson says.

"Who was it then?" She demands

"I don't know, hey you." I see a girl leaning against a tree.

"Me?" She asks.

We walk over. The girl is about my age with dark brown hair and green eyes, just like mine. She's tall and thin. She smiles at me, showing her bright white teeth.

"I'm Cara. How can I help you?" She asks in a voice that sounds like the most beautiful bells.

"Did you see anything?" I ask.

"Maybe. Why?" She asks.

"My cabin went to take showers and the water was ice cold. If it wasn't Seaweed Brain, who was it?" Annabeth asks her

"Oops, I think that was me. I just got here and I was playing around. I'm really sorry. Your water should be nice and warm now. You can take the Poseidon shower time to. I'm really sorry." She says with a smile

The Poseidon shower time was next. Dang. I just stare at her.

"Don't do it again. See you Percy." Annabeth say then walks off with her sisters.

"Why?" I ask her.

"I messed up. Sorry." Cara says.

"Now I have to wait a whole 1 hour before taking my shower. There's only two of us. Man." I say, walking around.

"Three. I'm Poseidon. I just got here. Sorry I'm late." She says.

"Wonderful." I hear Tyson say.

"Great." I say though my teeth.

"What? You like it just you and Ty? Should I leave?" She asks, narrowing her eyes at me.

"No, it's just that Nessie will be surprised." I say.

"Nessie?" She asks.

Just in time the Ares kids walk up.

"Hey. She's a great little punk Percy." Clarisse tells me as Nessie runs up and gives me a hug.

I pick her up and look at Clarisse.

"Yeah, great to know. Her dad will be glad too. We gotta go kid. See you later Clarisse" I say then walk back to my cabin.

"I had so much fun Percy. What happened?" She asks.

"Nothing. Did you know I have a sister? Her name is Cara. She's really nice." I say and set her on her bed and pace a couple times then turn the the fountain and call her parents.

"Hey Edward. Nessie is having a great time. She made friends with the Ares kids and can't wait to say goodnight." I rush though and Nessie waves at him and he smiles.

"Good. Glade you are having fun. Be careful." He says and I sigh.

"Chiron made it clear that no one touches her. Even Mr. D stood up and threatened to turn anyone into a bottle of fancy french wine if they tried. We are having lots of fun. Don't worry." I say and he smiles

"Good. We miss you Ness. Be good and listen to Percy and do what he says. I love you baby." He says, a sad note in his voice.

"Love you too Daddy." She says.

Cara burst though the door.

"What the _Styx!" _She asks, outraged.

"What was that?" Edward asks.

"Nothing. Cara shut up a minute. We got vampire listening." I warn and she makes a face

"Great. It's official. I hate Ares." She tells me, hands on her hips.

"Umm, hold on to that thought." I say.

"I should go Ness. Call me tomorrow." Edward says.

"Bye bye Daddy." She sings.

Sadness hits my heart. My dad never called us.

"You would never believe what they did?" Cara tells me.

"I know. They aren't the best. Want to go for a walk?" I ask and she smiles.

"Nessie, how about you get ready for bed." I tell her and she frowns.

I guess being the youngest finally hit her.

"But.." She says and I give her a look and she nods.

"Come on." I say to Cara after Nessie is in the bathroom.

"What about her?" Cara asks.

"Ty can watch her. Let's go," I say and pull her hand and we run to the lake.

We fall in the sand, laughing.

"So, how did you get here?" I ask her.

"I walked." She says.

"Walked? From where?" I ask.

"Warren Michigan." She says. **(Eminem! I love him so much!)**

"Why?" I ask.

"Just because. You?" She asks.

"Manhattan. Won't your family miss you?" I ask.

"My parents won't but my little brother, Sam will. I feel bad now for leaving him. Thanks Percy." She says, glaring at me.

"Hey, sorry. Where do you live?" I ask.

"Enough about me, what about you?" She asks changing the subject.

"I used to live with my mom in an apartment. She married Paul and is living happily in Manhattan." I say, shrugging.

Cara smirks. "Sounds fun. You don't like the guy?" She asks.

"Naw. If she's happy, I'm happy." I say and look out at the lake.

"That's really nice of you." She says.

"Yeah. I'm glade you got here." I say.

She laughs softly.

"Me to, even if I'm a little late." She says, I can tell she's smiling.

She coughs and looks at the sky. It's strangely light even though the sun went down.

"Percy?" She asks, a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I love you." She whispers.

I laugh softly. "I love you to." I say.

She coughs again and leans back in the sand and watches the stars.

"I've waited a long time for you." She whispers.** (I think its from Kill Bill 2. I do not own anything)**

"Me to." I say, laying down next to her.

I am so happy just laying there. The stars are out and its quiet. I look over at Cara, she's asleep.

I pick her up and walk back to our cabin and set her on her bed.

"Goodnight Cara Bear" I whisper and kiss her forehead and clim into my bed.

I love camp!

**How was that? Ideas?**


End file.
